Computing devices are becoming more commonplace and are used for a wide variety of purposes. Every day, people use applications on their computing devices to view, access, and/or interact with various types of content, especially as mobile computing devices and applications are growing in number and in function. A user of a computing device can utilize the computing device to view webpages, view images, play games, participate in educational programs, and to perform other tasks. In some cases, applications can render content to be displayed on a display screen of the computing device. However, content that is static or less interactive, such as an image or text, can be boring to view, manipulate, or otherwise utilize. An improved approach to providing content on computing devices can be beneficial and can enhance the overall user experience associated with using computing devices to interact with content.